


Er sucht sie - oder ihn?

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Thorsten kommt auf eine abstruse Idee, weil es Sebastian ja nicht gut tut wenn er allein ist.(Inspiriert von Thorstens sarkastischem Kommentar in meiner Fic "Von Auto und Gefühlen")
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Er sucht sie - oder ihn?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Von Autos und Gefühlen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218252) by [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar). 



> Auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch kommt hier eine kleine Geschichte darüber, was passiert, wenn Thorsten tatsächlich eine Kontaktanzeige aufgibt.

Thorsten hatte am Morgen eine Nachricht geschickt „Komme etwas später, muss noch was erledigen.“ Sebastian hatte auf sein Handy gestarrt. Sie waren beide wach – normalerweise hasste Thorsten es, Nachrichten zu schreiben; er rief an. Schreiben war wirklich nur für die Zeiten, in denen anrufen nicht ging – weil sie unterschiedlich wach oder beschäftigt waren. Aber nein, er hatte auch keinen verpassten Anruf, der dieses merkwürdige Verhalten erklärte.

Nun ja, zumindest war er also nicht überrascht, als Thorsten eine halbe Stunde später als üblich zum Dienst kam. Wenigstens nicht darüber. Er war allerdings schon überrascht – weil Thorsten ihm einen Stapel Briefe auf den Tisch legte. Zum einen weil es ungewöhnlich viele waren, zum anderen weil die Post schon gekommen war.

„Was ist das?“

„Antwortbriefe. Auf eine Kontaktanzeige.“ erklärte Thorsten, oder sagte, weil eine Erklärung war es nicht. Er war genauso verwirrt wie davor.

„Für wen? Was für einen Fall?“

„Kein Fall. Die sind für dich.“

„Was?“

„Ich habe eine Kontaktanzeige aufgegeben. Für dich. Das sind die Antworten.“ Thorsten sprach ruhig, aber Sebastian konnte hören, dass er doch etwas nervös war. Zu recht.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Wie kommst du darauf, so etwas zu tun?“ Sebastian hörte, dass er zu laut war, alles um ihn herum war verstummt und es schien, als ob ihn alle anstarrten. Aber das war ihm egal, also sah er sich auch nicht um. Er starrte Thorsten weiter an, der – was getan hatte? Und jetzt nicht antwortete, nur verlegen den Blick zur Seite tat. In Richtung einer Gruppe Kollegen. Also machte er hier tatsächlich eine Szene, und Thorsten war das unangenehm. Was für ein Pech für ihn.

Sebastian starrte Thorsten weiter an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Sebastian, allein sein ist nichts für dich, das merke ich doch,“ versuchte Thorsten sich noch mal mit einer Erklärung.

Und da musste Sebastian ihm recht geben: Allein sein war nichts für ihn. Wobei er ja nicht allein war. Thorsten und er gingen wieder regelmäßig was trinken, und auch der Filmabend neulich war doch ganz nett gewesen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sich das zwischen ihnen wieder eingerenkt hatte, kam Thorsten auf die Idee, ihn zu verkuppeln? Damit er wieder zwischen einer Frau und seinem besten Freund – okay, dass das eine Lüge war, hatte er sich schon lange eingestanden, nicht wieder damit anfangen -, dem Mann, den er liebte, hin und hergerissen war?

„Zeig die Anzeige!“

„Was?“ Jetzt sah Thorsten ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, die Anzeige, die du aufgegeben hast. Ich will sie sehen!“

Natürlich hatte Thorsten sie dabei. Und gab sie ihm auch.

Er musterte sie.

„Er, Alter, Größe, vielbeschäftigt aber romantisch,…. Blabla … sucht sie, blabla“

Er starrte dieses „sie“ an. Wusste Thorsten wirklich nichts? Oder hielt er es für nichts ernstes? Starrte es weiter an, während seine Gedanken kreisten. Sollte er? Sollte er nicht? Bekam er eine bessere Chance? War es besser, die Hoffnung zu behalten, oder konnte er eine Abfuhr nicht zumindest anfangen zu verarbeiten? Eine Abfuhr bedeutete nicht das Ende ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Und auch nicht das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Sicher.

Er zeigte auf dieses „sie“.

„Da ist schon der erste Fehler.“

Thorsten schaute hin. Las. Sah ihn an. Wieder auf die Anzeige. Wieder zu ihm.

Er sagte nichts, aber Sebastian war sich sicher, dass er Verwirrung in Thorstens Gesicht lesen konnte. Und Hoffnung? Da war er sich leider nicht sicher.

Sie standen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit da. Schließlich verlor Sebastian endgültig die Geduld.

„Ich will keine „sie“. Und genau genommen suche ich auch gar nicht. Ich hab nämlich „ihn“ schon gefunden.“ Schweigen. Und keine Reaktion. Scheiße.

Er atmete laut hörbar, bevor er herausplatzte: „Egal.“ Und sich umdrehte. Oder er wollte sich umdrehen. Da hatte er plötzlich Thorstens Hand auf seinem Arm. Und sah wieder hoch. Das war sowieso sicherer, weil bei seiner teilweisen Drehung hatte er jetzt doch die ganzen Umstehenden wahrgenommen. Na toll, jetzt hatte er sich auch noch vor dem halben Präsidium geoutet. Bis heute Abend war es das ganze. Noch mehr Scheiße.

„Sebastian, bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja, und wie kannst du das nicht wissen?“

Thorsten setzte zu einer Antwort an, tatsächlich, aber Sebastian wollte sie gar nicht mehr hören. Er legte seinen Finger auf Thorstens Lippen, während er meinte:

„Egal. Küss mich endlich!“ und den Finger wieder wegnahm, damit Thorsten der Aufforderung auch folgen konnte. Was er tatsächlich tat. Mitten am Morgen, mitten im Präsidium. Und Sebastian war es vollkommen egal, wer zuschaute.


End file.
